1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cradle device that has a connector to which electronic equipment such as a portable telephone, PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), or portable music player is electrically connected, and may charge a portable power supply unit included in the electronic equipment and may reproduce music with high sound quality, and an electronic equipment support device supporting the electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-4261 discloses an example of such a cradle device of the related art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-4261 discloses a portable information terminal such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) terminal, digital camera, or portable telephone and a cradle device for the portable information terminal, and an information terminal system including the portable information terminal and the cradle device. The cradle device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-4261 “includes a first mounting part to mount a portable information terminal at a first position; a second mounting part differing from the first mounting part to mount the portable information terminal at a second position; a first processing device performing first processing for the portable information terminal; and a second processing device performing second processing for the portable information terminal, where the first processing is performed when the portable information terminal is mounted on the first mounting part and the second processing is performed when the portable information terminal is mounted on the second mounting part.”
It is expected that the cradle device having such a configuration “may perform different processing operations depending on a position or attitude of the portable information terminal mounted on the cradle device” (paragraph [0018] of the specification), for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-283609 discloses another example of a cradle device of the related art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-283609 discloses a portable telephone system, a portable telephone terminal, a charger, and a music reproduction method used in them. The charger disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-283609 is a “charger charging a portable telephone terminal that may reproduce music data through a charging terminal, where reproduced sound of music data stored in the portable telephone terminal is sounded from a built-in speaker when input through the charging terminal.”
It is expected that in the charger having such a configuration, “reproduced sound of music data stored in the portable telephone terminal is sent to the charger through the charging terminal to charge the portable telephone terminal and the reproduced sound is sounded from the speaker in the charger, so that a user may listen to music data with high sound quality without impairing convenience of the user.”